Nelson follies
by Theresa471
Summary: A story of misdirection with three doctors having been replaced to destroy the project's device to help feed the world's population.
1. Chapter 1

Nelson's Follies

Chapter one

Captain Lee Crane was still trying to figure out the Admiral's orders three days into the Seaview's cruise heading for Ireland to stop off at the Naval base to pick up three scientists working on plant food and other nutrition. Lee was trying to understand why head to Ireland when there were two other submarines in the area running tests for the Navy.

Standing at the plotting table with Commander Morton and Commander Adams had received a message from the base advising Admiral Nelson that everything was all set to send the FS-1 to pick up the science personnel after a special dinner with the commanding officer Jordan O'Rourke in charge of the base for the past five years and the hub of activity.

Sparks called over Captain Crane to come to the radio shack with a message. Crane walked down passing the different stations in the Control room. "What's up Sparks?" Asking the question to his communications officer of a long time.

Placing a hand to his head for a brief moment. "Sir Commanding officer O'Rourke sent a message that everything is all set for you and Admiral Nelson to land on runway two with the FS-1 before being taken over to meet with the doctors before the dinner." He stated calmly, even though Captain Crane shook his head at the entire idea. If it was his idea, he would head on home after spending the past two weeks away from his family, as with the rest of the crew.

The past two few weeks was mostly an money issue with the Nelson Institute to finish up the promised work requested by the Naval department and including the Institute itself. "Thank you Sparks, I will go speak with Admiral Nelson about it in his cabin. Please let him know I am coming now."

"Aye, sir." Sparks said with pressing the private line to Admiral Nelson's cabin. "Admiral Nelson, Captain Crane is on his way to your cabin to speak with you."

"Thanks Sparks, I will be ready for him." He disconnected the intercom to finish up his file on the latest cruises. He knew this cruise was going to be rough on the entire crew and including the command staff. There was the knock on his door as Nelson told Lee to come on inside.

Opening the door. Lee walked in to see the Admiral's desk piled sky high with files. Nelson has been spending a great deal of time in his cabin in order to finish reading them all before arriving home back to Santa Barbara, California. "Sir, I am sorry to have disturbed you at this time. Sparks received a message for the FS-1 to land on runway two when we arrive to meet with the doctors and dinner."He exhaled perched on the end of the desk that has been his niche for a number of years.

"Has the FS-1 been checked out Lee?" Nelson asked with offering his friend a drink for which he refused having to be on duty still for another one hour and twenty minutes.

"It has Admiral, Chief Sharkey and Commander Jeff Adams checked it out earlier to be 100% in great working order. We won't be reaching Ireland's Naval base for another 26 hours with the Seaview. When do you want to leave Admiral in the FS-1?" Lee asked with moving off the edge of the desk feeling slightly stiff with his right leg and back.

"12 hours Lee, I suggest that you try to get some rest before leaving. I will try to do the same once I am done reading this damn file." Nelson heard his long time friend chuckle slightly before heading out of his cabin.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Seamus age 61 was currently alone in the lab across the ways from the Communications building on the military base. He wanted to be sure that all of the equipment that had been using with the project will be placed proper onto the FS-1 when it arrives.

Moving over to the radiation device to control the growth of the plant materials. It was turned off by the doctor hours earlier in order to recharge the power cells with-in. It was oddly quiet inside the lab for which he always hated over the years. Doctor Seamus always wanted to be around noise to keep his mind sharp and clear.

Turning it on for a moment to check the levels. The device started to hum as part of the way it works. The dials showed that it was working correctly at 100%. Turning it back off and grabbing the clipboard that was hanging down. He made a note on the clipboard letting the other doctors that everything was fine.

Looking at his watch on his left wrist. He needed to get some sleep before the party with the two Seaview command staff. Doctor Seamus had heard a great deal about Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane of the Institute.

It wasn't until now after all of these years, he will have a chance to finally work with the Admiral. Turning out the lights and walking outside, he had made sure that the door was locked before heading for his own quarters.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson was stiff and sore waking up from a hard sleep. He had fallen asleep on the wrong side with having a hard cover book in the way to cause the discomfort. He would of thought after all of these years alive and well that he would stop with the bad habits of sleeping in his uniform, books on his stomach or chest and other bad habits that Captain Crane and the good doctor complains about at times.

Checking the time, he slowly moved off his bunk needing to take a quick recycle hot shower. Removing his soil uniform and placing it into the laundry chute. He walked into the shower with the steam building making his skin feel tender. However he turned it down to suit his needs before taking the white washcloth to wash off the dirt from his sensitive skin.

Moments later he emerged from the shower having placed the towel around his waist. He began to dry himself off before starting to get dress and his uniform with the four Admiral's bars.

Making sure all was in order with his hair and other items. He was now ready to tangle with the day and the flight to the base and party.


	2. Chapter 2

Nelson's Follies

Chapter Two

Admiral Nelson walked down the spiral staircase from the officer's country to reach the Control room and the FS-1. He was able to see Captain Crane talking to Commander Morton and Chief Sharkey having finished once more checking the controls for the FS-1.

"Captain Crane the FS-1 is ready as ever to go." Sharkey said to the captain noticing the Admiral arriving in his black leather jacket.

"Sir, are there any last minute instructions?" Morton turned to face Admiral Nelson taking hold of the clipboard to sign it with his signature.

"I believe everything has been discussed Commander Morton. There shouldn't be any problems once we land at the base. Unless the Commander officer of the base has other surprises in store besides the base's celebration." He frowned before heading on over to the hatchway with his Captain to follow behind him.

Inside the FS-1 Admiral Nelson turned to face his friend checking his safely belt before turning on the other devices in front of him as with Radar, weapons and the defense shield having been added recently developed by the Institute and military. "Are you all set Lee?" Nelson asked with moving in his seat to be comfortable before taking off.

"I am Admiral. I just don't like the idea of this party we have to attend for the Base's celebration." Lee stated with an expression that the Admiral has seen many times over the years.

"Well Lee, there is nothing we can do about it anyway. At least it will give us a chance to meet up with the scientists working on the project. I just hope to god the device they will be using works with a ton of money already been used the past few years." Nelson says with disgust in his voice with checking the panel next to him. "This is Nelson, we are ready to take off. Keel hatch is now open." He says with holding onto the controls to move the FS-1 out of the submarine.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tacoma military base IRELAND

The conference room was finished with getting it ready for the celebration of the base. Corporal Sanderson age 26 looked around the room to make sure all was in order with the ten tables and food containers to be stocked with-in the hour from the kitchen. General Braxon needed to be sure every detail was finished before the FS-1 arrived onto the base. Even the commanding officer Jordan O' Rourke needed to know as well.

In his office near the airfield. He called the three doctors to let them know to be ready for the party and including a friend of Captain Crane's wife. Sergeant Suzanne Moore working security even though her specialty is communications. She transferred onto the base five years ago from Norfolk, Virginia. This is where she had met Commander Rose Marie Cerley AKA (Crane). She has seen Rose Marie in eight years even though she has been keeping abreast of her new life in Santa Barbara, California.

Corporal Sanderson ran into Sergeant Moore outside of the building. "Everything is all set Sergeant Moore. I need to let General Braxon as well with the same information." He says with looking up into the sky with darkness beginning to set in with the moon needing to come out from behind the clouds.

"Glad to hear it Corporal. I will go inside and check with the sitting of the two officers from the Seaview." She said when the young officer said the following.

"Don't bother Sergeant. Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane are sitting with General Braxon." He responded with the Sergeant making a face.

"Thanks, I need to get dress before the celebration begins soon." She replied with getting back into the jeep to head on over to the barracks to change.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the guest quarters. Doctor Seamus changing into his black suit for the celebration. Slicking his hair back a little from when he had taken a shower. He was now ready, even though he needed to know that other two were as well.

Picking up the phone to speak with Doctor Rebecca Rae age 56 born in Ireland. Even though her family kept on moving around until the age of 32 until she settled down in and around the Tacoma military base. Her parents died in an gas explosion of their home caused by a faulty gas line of the oven.

She was wearing a Pink flowered high shoulder strap dress with black heels. She decided to wear her gold watch given to her by the medical science institute working to feed the world projects. She had heard a great deal about Admiral Nelson and his work for the Nelson Institute. Though she had met his wife Doctor Katya Markovia a Russian science specialist for when she was in Russian two years ago for a conference. She was rather impressed with her and the team working with her on their classified projects.

Placing the last of her makeup on. She remembered a time when Rose Marie had told her a few times that she was wearing way too much of the junk on her face. Even though she could of say the same for herself as well. Now that she was finished with the pink lipstick, she was now ready to attend the party.

However she would doubt the last member of the group Doctor Teo Me Reign age 56 from Korea. Born in Korea while moving to Ireland at age six, with his parents working for the Korea embassy traveling all of the time, until dying two years ago from a plane crash with the engines losing power during a freak storm in the South Pacific.

Checking himself into the mirror for the last time. He was now ready even though he wanted to stay in his quarters and read. He's been approached a few times during the past two years with offers of huge amounts of money to keep the project from being successful.


	3. Chapter 3

Nelson Follies

Chapter Three

Admiral Nelson had no problems with landing the FS-1 at the Tacoma air base forty five minutes later. A jeep was waiting for them with a driver to take them to the celebration party across the ways at the conference hall. The party was in full swing with the moon now out in full bloom for the next few hours with the sky clear and crisp.

"Lovely evening Admiral?" Lee asked with the driver moving quickly on the field to head on over.

"Yes, it is Lee. I must admit it's quite a change from the last time we were here with the weather elements." He noted with his comment fixing his black uniform tie and jacket. Driver, when did the celebration begin?" He asked with curiosity in his demeanor.

"Twenty minutes ago Admiral Nelson, we will be there in a few moments." The young driver named Sergeant Jerry Mcquire born in New York City. He has been in the service for the past three years having transferred in from Fort Dix,  
New Jersey.

"Thanks driver." Nelson replied with looking back at his friend and captain feeling relaxed for a change.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

General Braxon was enjoying himself sitting across from the commanding officer of the base Jordan O' Rourke sipping a whiskey the waiter brought over. He was waiting for Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane to arrive. While the three doctors were sitting at another table.

"General, how are you enjoying the celebration?" His commanding officer had to asked with drinking his Scotch on the rocks feeling somewhat mellow with his second drink.

"Very nice Jordan." He states with calling him by his first name.

Outside of the celebration Sergeant Suzanne Moore seen the jeep arriving with the two from the submarine Seaview. She was very anxious to dance with the captain. "Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane, I am Sergeant Suzanne Moore. I will be escorting the both of you to your table. General Braxon and the Commanding officer Jordan O' Rourke are waiting at the table assigned."

"Lead the way Sergeant." Nelson replied with the Captain scanning the woman. She looked very much like his wife Commander Rose Marie Crane a few years younger. As they walk inside to the hall filled with music being piped through the sound system.

Being placed into their seats after formerly being introduced to everyone at the table. Right away Lee noticed the salad filled with shrimp and other seafood as he began to dig in with having to be hungry as with the Admiral talking to the General.

"I must admit General this is some spread of goodies with this salad." Lee said with the general answering his comment.

"Yes, I know. We went all out to really enjoy our ten year celebration of the base and with many more to come in the future, I might say!" He popped another one of the shrimps into his mouth while the general continued to talk with Admiral Nelson.

Sometime later...

Sergeant Suzanne Moore came up to Captain Lee Crane at the snack table asking him on whether he would be interested in dancing to one tune.

"Why not! I would love to dance with the sergeant." Lee said before she corrected him.

"Please call me, Suzanne for now, Captain Lee Crane of the Seaview." She smiled as Lee placed his tray back at the assigned table.

They moved to the middle of the floor assigned for those wishing to dance. Lee tried not to get too close to the woman smelling of roses with her perfume. It had reminded him so much of his wife Rose Marie.

"So tell me Lee, how long have been the Captain of the Seaview?" She asked dancing to the slow music for which she didn't know the title of the song.

"A long time. There has been times it has felt like a lifetime for when ever we are on long cruises. A question for you. Are you married?" He had to asked flowing along the floor with the sergeant.

"I was 15 years ago, he was killed during a diving accident just like Rose Marie's first husband. They tried to get him out when the frame he was working on killed him and the other man working with him. I was able to get over it, even though I never remarried with no children. Rose and I have been keeping in touch by mail, phone and at times using the base computers via email."

"I am sorry to hear it Suzanne." Lee sounding sad in his tone and demeanor.

It was at this time Doctor Rebecca Rae came over to the table to ask Admiral Nelson to dance. He accepted the offer leaving his drink of Scotch near his snack plate with dinner to be served sometime soon.

Close to Lee and Suzanne on the dance floor. Nelson was getting comfortable with needing to know the female doctor better. "Are you all right Admiral Nelson? I won't bite!" She stated with watching his face change expression to a smile.

"I am just fine Doctor Rae. I never really liked parties, even though I have attended my fair share of them over the years. And no doubt you have done the same in Russia?"

"Yes, we have. Under the noses of the Russian government, and any secret police wanting to know about the projects I have been working on." She frowned with moving swiftly with the Admiral in his arms.

Watching out of his corner of his eye, he noticed that Lee and the Sergeant needing a breath of fresh air headed outside.

"It looks like Captain Crane and the Sergeant had gotten bored with dancing for the moment?" Nelson said into her ear too close for comfort in his judgement. He was able to break away from her slightly to continue on dancing with four other couples on the dance floor.

"By the way Admiral, I wanted to let you know that the device we are using to grow the plants is working properly after the past few tests in our lab. Doctor Teo said today there shouldn't be any further issues with the power drainage." She replied with an all business comment.

"That's good Doctor. The Seaview doesn't need any accidents that might harm the crew and the submarine overall." He moved her to the middle with another couple dropping out to sit down with dinner about ready to be served.


	4. Chapter 4

Nelson Follies

Chapter Four

Walking outside with the moon still full out from behind the clouds. Lee looked up into the darkened skies before seeing a frustrated sergeant. "What's wrong?" Lee had to asked even though it was none of his business.

"I know that I shouldn't be telling you this Captain. I need a change of scenery being here on this base with no life to speak of. I have been seriously thinking about transferring out of here to head back to the states and just start all over." Suzanne said with slight anger in her voice.

"My wife Rose Marie went through the same thing in Norfolk, Virginia with her husband being killed in the accident like yours. She was able to make the change with talking to Admiral Nelson of the Institute. And once she did, Rose Marie made the best of two worlds with me meeting her to eventually become my wife and mother of our children." Lee emotionally choked on the words.

"I will see what I can do about leaving here with talking to my commanding officer and Admiral Nelson. Maybe he will be able to find me a spot at the Nelson Institute." She stated with taking in a deep breath into her lungs before deciding to head back inside.

Walking back inside the celebration. Dinner was being served with Sergeant Moore still on duty, while Captain Lee Crane went back to his table with the rest of the group. Roasted Chicken, Baked Potatoes with salad was being served for each and every guest attending the celebration.

Doctor Teo Me Reign felt uncomfortable feeling as if a certain military personnel was watching his every movement. He hated the idea of being threatened to try and destroy the device that has been loaded abroad the FS-1 and then eventually the submarine Seaview. There was nothing he could do about it with already accepting the large payments and into his account in Korea.

Starting to eat his food slowly. Doctor Seamus watching his movements. "Is there something wrong with the food Doctor Reign?" Taking a piece of his roasted chicken with the juicy skin.

"Everything is just fine Doctor Seamus. Just give me a moment, I need to take in a deep breath and then a sip of the wine. I am not used to having these type of celebrations back home. I was always involved in my work at the Science college." He noted with sipping his red wind slowly going down his throat and stomach.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was getting late with the celebration winding on down with all types of desserts having been served. Lee was stuffed with having all of the sugars in his system at this late hour. There was a possible chance that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep right away once he was back on board the Seaview.

They were getting ready to head back to the airfield and the FS-1. Sergeant Suzanne Moore when she had her chance was able to speak with General Braxon and her commanding officer Jordan O'Rourke about transferring off the base and Ireland.

General Braxon will send an official report to the Nelson Institute about his new personnel Sergeant Suzanne Moore aka Security/communications officer. Admiral Nelson having watched her speak with the general while the desserts were being served. He had a feeling she was able to convince the general about the change of scenery.

Sergeant Moore was outside with the jeep to bring Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane to the FS-1, While the three doctors by truck. All personal items and including the device were already stored on the vessel with security of two officers patrolling.

"Here we go gentlemen, enjoy the crisp air for the final time of the evening." She says with making sure that both of the officers were strapped in without needing to have an accident with her driving skills.

"Just take it easy Sergeant, and you will be able to get us to the FS-1 in one piece." Nelson said watching the sergeant move across the field heading for the FS-1.

Speaking in the Admiral's ear. "I don't think she likes to follow orders Admiral?" Lee responded with holding onto tightly feeling every bump with his lower back and right leg, while Nelson just smirked a little having to be liking this officer a great deal with her guts.

Moments later...

General Braxon pulling a fast one with reaching the FS-1 before the rest of the group. Sergeant Moore was curious as to what was going on with the General. "Sir, I have delivered the command staff from the Seaview safe and sound." She stated with seeing the Admiral and Captain moving out of the jeep.

"Admiral Nelson, I am sorry to say this, I have decided to let our sergeant leave the base for good and go with you to the Seaview and your Nelson Institute. We will pack up some of her things and send it to the Institute. But in the meantime we have packed a few of her personal items to go with her on board the Seaview. Here are the transferred papers I have signed on the dotted line."

She really didn't know just what to say with nothing coming out of her mouth accept the following. "Thanks." Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane chuckled slightly before moving into the hatchway of the FS-1 while the truck carrying the three doctors finally arrived.

She spoke with the General for a moment before saluting him. She walked inside the FS-1 not knowing where she was going to be sitting, standing or laying down. All of the seats were going to be taken by the command staff and doctors of the project. "Sergeant, I am afraid you're going be staying on the bunk while you're able to strap yourself in from falling out during the flight." Nelson ordered with strapping himself in as with Lee. While the three doctors were doing the same, while Suzanne had a tight fit with getting onto the bunk and noticing the straps. She needed to make them tight since she had no idea just how fast the FS-1 was going to be moving.

"Hold on everyone, we are ready to take off." Nelson says to the group with looking back to check on Sergeant Moore.

She closed her eyes to feel the power of the FS-1 taking off into the sky and the full moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Nelson Follies

Chapter Five

Sergeant Moore couldn't wait to get out of the FS-1 berthing underneath the keel of the front part of the submarine. She had help from the captain getting her off the bunk and onto solid ground with her feet. She felt a tad shaky at first until she was able to move up the hatchway of the FS-1 and the Control room. There was a whirlwind of activity with someone name Chief Petty officer Anthony Daniels in his early fifties working this particular watch to help get all of the luggage and project device to the lab on deck two.

Chief Sharkey would be escorting the doctors to their cabins, while Daniels with the luggage. Otherwise there would be a security dispatchment to keep watch while the the project device was on board until it reaches Santa Barbara, California.

"Sergeant Moore, please come this way. I will escort you to your quarters until you're able to find out about your work schedule on board the Seaview." He says with Suzanne checking him out from top to bottom smiling. She began to walk behind him while Admiral Nelson was giving all sorts of orders.

Doctors Seamus, Rebecca Rae and Teo Me Reign went another way to their cabins on C deck needing to sleep and than get to work on working with the device to further the program for the world's plant food. Doctor Reign was the last one to enter his cabin being by himself. The lights were turned on to reveal the small living area, bedroom and bathroom using recycle water to flush or use in the shower.

Now was his chance after locking the cabin door to send a coded message to those after the device. He began working on his gold watch pulling up the signaling device. He was able to use the code given to him to let them know about the device being on board the Seaview.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Radioshack...

Just starting his watch. Sparks noticed a strange red light on his board above him. He decided to check his board to make sure it wasn't some sort of a short. However as it had turned out it wasn't a short. Looking around the Control room, he called over Commander Morton at the plotting table. Morton began to walk quick to the radio shack wondering. "What's up Sparks?" Morton asked.

"Sir, There seems to be an unauthorized transmission going on board the Seaview." Checking the light, it had gone out this time. "Its stopped Commander Morton." Sparks says with sounding a bit annoyed for the moment.

"Recheck your board and call me in case it shows up again. I will need to report it to Admiral Nelson when he's awake." Morton responded with rubbing a hand through his hair before walking away to head back to the plotting table with Commander Adams arriving.

"What's wrong Commander Morton?" Adams was curious as to what was going on all of a sudden.

"Just don't know. Sparks is going to check his board again in case the transmission shows up once more. This really has me bugged, I will need to report this to Admiral Nelson and wake him." He headed for the spiral staircase to head up to Officer's country.

Doctor Teo Me Reign had finished with his transmission to those holding a noose around his neck with the project. After he was done, he headed into the bedroom to remove his clothing changing into his sleepware to try and sleep a few hours. He was still somewhat wired from the celebration.

Commander Morton reached Nelson's cabin hearing voices inside. It was when the cabin door opened to let out Captain Lee Crane in his blue robe and sleeping garment to head for his cabin. He greeted Morton needing to speak with the Admiral. "Is he inside Lee, or he's getting ready to go to bed?" Morton had to asked the question waiting for his friend's response.

"Go on inside before he does Chip. Excuse me, I am heading for my bunk and hopefully a good night's sleep." He walked past his friend while catching a glimpse of Morton closing the cabin door.

Admiral Nelson turned to face Commander Morton standing in the middle of his office/living area. "I hope it's important Chip to stop me from trying to sleep?"

Taking a deep breath before beginning. "Sparks has picked up a strange transmission on his board that lasted a few minutes. He wasn't able to trace it. I told him to track it if it happens again Admiral. It could really be nothing at all sir. It's why I needed to let you know at this time." Morton responded with feeling like a fool.

"Keep me abreast of the situation Chip if and when it does happen again." He yawned with Chip turning to leave his cabin and the Control room.

"I will be sure to let you know sir, and Captain Crane when he's back on duty."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ten hours later in the main lab

The two doctors were watching Doctor Seamus turned on the device to build up the power with Admiral Nelson watching the power levels. So far there hasn't been another transmission for whom ever was sending it outside of the Seaview.

Even though Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane had beefed up the vital areas of the submarine with extra security patrols. "What does it look like Doctor Seamus?" Nelson asked with seeing the power levels on the device begin to rise to 100% beginning to hum from inside the lab.

Meanwhile the Seaview was heading on home at full power. It was going to take at least a week to arrive home back to Santa Barbara, California.

Outside the lab...

Sergeant Suzanne Moore having been added to the Master of Arms security patrols for her first watch. She was going to be working four hours before her first break. Captain Lee Crane came from the Control Room to check on how things were going with the Admiral and the doctors.

He stopped for a moment before going inside. "Is everything going ok for you, Sergeant?"

"Everything is fine sir. Thank you for asking. Admiral Nelson is inside with the doctors working hard with turning on the device for their project. Whatever it's supposed to be Captain." Sergeant Moore replied with a coy smile on her face before the Captain opened the door to head inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Nelson Follies

Chapter Six

Inside the lab with the power levels turned up on the black box control panel. Admiral Nelson standing watching heard the humming noise coming from it. He turned to face Doctor Seamus with a frown on his ashen face all of a sudden.

"Is this device supposed to make this kind of humming noise?" Nelson asked with Captain Crane moving into a corner of the lab noticing the multi-colored fish in one of the tanks seem scared.

"Not really Admiral Nelson! Maybe the power levels need to be lowered until we figure out what is happening. Maybe something happened while being placed on the FS-1 in Ireland." Doctor Seamus turned down the device to fifty percent for now. Though Doctor Teo Me Reign needed more out of the device. Maybe later when Doctor Seamus and his associate are back in their cabins.

Lee walked over to the Admiral with an expression that Nelson knows very well. "Doctor Seamus let us know when the device is ready for full testing."

"Of course, Admiral Nelson. I just don't like this latest setback with the U.S. Government and military needing to have this device working soon to feed the population. I will send Doctor Rae and Reign to their cabins, I will stay here for a little while." Doctor Seamus replied sounding some what annoyed...

Doctors Rae and Reign moving out of the lab with Sergeant Moore to stay outside until her watch was over. And in the meantime Lee and Nelson decided for his cabin on Officer's country. Nelson let his friend go inside first before following inside. Turning to face his friend concern etched on his face.

"What's going on Lee?" Nelson moved to his seat behind the desk filled with a number of files that he needed to read and sign.

"Something is going on with one of those doctors Admiral Nelson. Especially when Doctor Seamus was upset that his device wasn't working correctly. Plus to top it off sir, something happened when the power levels spiked to cause the fish in your lab to be scared." Lee said with Nelson shaking his head with thinking about the strange communications on Sparks board.

"Lee, we need to step up the security patrols. I don't like this situation one bit, and to have a device on board that can probably blow up into our faces and the Seaview." Nelson said with grabbing for a cup of black coffee and a smoke that he keeps in his lower draw for occasions like these.

"I will get right on it sir with the security patrols." Lee moved out of the cabin to head for the Control room to give the orders for Master of Arms.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Teo Reign was angry. He had to wait on getting into the lab later in the evening when everyone is either eating or asleep. But in the meantime he needed to send another coded message to the people needing the device destroyed. Locking the cabin door once more, he moved into the bedroom to begin with the coded message on his watch.

However in the Control Room on alert. A new man taking over in the radioshack while Sparks was on an hour break. Sergeant Cal Avery just checking his board for messages arriving. He noticed the strange blinking light for which he had no idea what was going on. He called over Captain Lee Crane to let him know.

"Is there a problem Sergeant?" Lee asked with concern in his tone and demeanor.

"Yes, sir...That light is telling me that there is someone on this submarine sending out some sort of a message." Sergeant Avery says with checking the area with pulling down the wiring connectors to see if there was some type of a possible short. "It doesn't seem to be a short Captain. Do you want me to use the scanning device to check and see where the transmission is coming from?"

"No. I will have Kowalski take over while you continue to scan the board." Lee walked over to Kowalski at his station checking the Radar with his friend Patterson next store on Sonar. "Kowalski, I have a chore for you. Take this signaling device and try to find out where the coded communications is coming from." Lee hands him the device while crewman Ron Hanson takes over his station.

"Any ideas on where to look?" Kowalski asked...

"I suggest you head for the cabins for where the three doctors are staying on this trip back to Santa Barbara, California." Captain Crane tells him with watching Kowalski leave the Control room.

Reaching the deck after climbing down the stairs. Kowalski had turned on the scanning device chirping away with a possible direction. Captain Lee Crane had asked Master of Arms to be standing by in case they find out who or what was sending out the transmission.

Walking slowly taking his time with the device in his hand. He continued until he reached Doctor Seamus and his cabin showing no sign of any type of communications device. It was at this particular time Doctor Teo Reign had stopped with his coded message leaving Kowalski shaking his head that it had stopped right in front of Doctor Teo Reign's cabin.

Kowalski decided to head back to the Control room to report back to Captain Lee Crane standing over the plotting table making a slight adjustment of a course. Kowalski walked down the spiral staircase with his report.

"Anything Kowalski?" Lee asked with his order with Commander Morton coming over after checking with the course.

"The scanning device had me stop short in front of Doctor Teo Me Reign's cabin. I didn't knock on his door sir. But I have a feeling the signaling device might be on the doctor or in his cabin." Kowalski says with anguish that he wasn't able to catch the doctor in the act.

"Very well Kowalski take over your station once again, I will need to discuss this further with Admiral Nelson." Lee said with giving the Con to Commander Morton until he was done talking to the Admiral.


	7. Chapter 7

Nelson Follies

Chapter Seven

Captain Lee Crane was worried about this meeting with the owner of the submarine Seaview. Stopping in his tracks standing in front of the cabin door, he takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. Afterwards he knocks hard with his knuckles to hear the usual response to come on inside.

Admiral Nelson was sitting down at his desk reading some sort of a file. "What's going on Lee?" He asked calmly placing the file back down onto his already packed desk.

"Sir, we had another transmission, I had Kowalski using the scanning device to have him stop in front of Doctor Teo Reign's cabin door." He stopped for a moment to sit down perched at the edge of his desk.

"And?" Expecting another answer.

"Kowalski decided to tell me in the Control room while I decided to wait on arresting him sir. What more was there to be done Admiral Nelson?" Lee says with rubbing a hand through his hair with having to be slightly nervous for the moment.

"Actually you did the right thing Lee. We need to find out what exactly he's up to with the other doctors on the project, otherwise we just wait and see what happens next." Nelson said to have Lee shaking his head indicating that he wasn't approving of the idea.

"What happens if he tries to blow up the Seaview and everyone else on board the submarine?" Lee asked with moving off the desk to stand directly in front of his friend and boss of the Nelson Institute.

"We try and catch him before it happens Lee." He moves up from his chair asking his friend on whether he wanted a cup of coffee.

"I will have one sir before I head back to the Control Room. I will be sure sir to keep the security patrols going until we finally arrive back to Santa Barbara, California." He watches the Admiral pouring the hot coffee into two separate cups placing them onto the white saucers and adding the creamer and sugar. "Thanks."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next 24 hours had everyone on their toes including the security patrols. Sergeant Suzanne Moore walked the hallways with the high cells. She kept on looking at her watch with nothing happening. Doctors Reign and Seamus were in the lab working on the device. They had made a change with the control panel having turned up the power levels.

Though this time something began to happen in the reactor room with Chief Sharkey and Patterson working this time for the watch. They began to notice that the reactor was beginning to lose 10% with a power lost. Captain Lee Crane had called from the Control Room to let them know.

"Patterson and I will check it out sir." He turned to face Patterson behind him. "You heard the captain, we need to find out where the power lost is going." Sharkey said with annoyance in his tone and order.

"Aye, however if the reactor is losing power. I would have to say that something or someone is using a device to drain the power." Patterson says to have Chief Sharkey not believing in what Paterson was saying.

They began to check all of the control panel circuits, while the device in the lab continued to drain the power until the two doctors decided that it was time to shut it down for now. Admiral Nelson had come into the lab to check up on them and the device. "How's everything going Doctor Seamus?"

"Just fine Admiral Nelson. We made the changes to have the device working within the perimeters for the U.S. Government, Military and the project Institute. We will be ready to give a full scale demo tomorrow Admiral Nelson." Doctor Seamus relayed the information with Doctor Reign needing to move faster with needing to destroy the device and damaging the Seaview in order for him to get off the submarine.

Placing the device back into the locked cabinet before leaving with the security guard to keep watch. Admiral Nelson walked out with Doctor Seamus asking on whether liked to have lunch with him in his cabin.

"Thank you, I will Admiral. Doctor Reign carrying on with the rest of your day and evening. I will see you back here tomorrow." He stated with passing the security officer ordered by Captain Lee Crane. Doctor Teo Reign headed for his cabin to wait for his next move. He had found out with checking the diagrams with using the ducks to reach into the lab from his cabin.

"Great! Why did you shut the device down Doctor Seamus?" Nelson had to asked with his usual curiosity in his demeanor.

"I didn't wish to over do it after finally getting it corrected with the power source and levels. Tomorrow will be the biggest test with the device and continuing with the project and feeding the population of planet Earth." He announced with great pride in his voice even though Doctor Teo Reign was dying inside wanting to get away from the doctor and hide in his cabin.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was around eight o'clock in the evening when Captain Lee Crane had gone off watch leaving Commander Morton and Commander Jeff Adams in charge of the Control Room. The entire vessel was on alert for anything out of the ordinary. Master of Arms had been staying back from getting close to Doctor Reign's cabin. Even though he had left it once for dinner in the mess hall. It was somewhat busy with crewmembers having dinner either coming off watch or heading to work for particular stations and including the Reactor room, lab, circuitry and engineering sectors.

Lee walked down to the where the doctor's cabins were located to speak with Sergeant Suzanne Moore given the watch to keep an eye out inside the lab this time. Orders had come down from Admiral Nelson to have the security officer to stay inside expecting some form of an attack.

Sergeant Moore was ready for anything with making sure her rifle was filled to the hilt, as with her small revolver just in case.

Standing straight against the door. She heard a knock on the lab door expecting it to be either the Admiral or Captain Lee Crane. Moving to open the door with concern, she sees the captain.

"Is everything all right Sergeant?" Lee had to asked since it was his job as Captain of the Seaview.

"Aye Captain, it's quiet as a mouse. Please be sure it's not going to stay that way the rest of the evening into the early morning." She stated with a slight chuckle knowing full well something was bound to happen tonight.

"Very well, I will inform the Admiral. If you need anything or a break please be sure to call the Control Room with Commanders Morton and Adams in charge will send you a relief." He smiled before leaving the area...


	8. Chapter 8

Nelson Follies

Chapter Eight

Using something hard and metal trying to open up the vent leading into the ducks. Doctor Teo Reign using a chair hoist himself up head first with moving on his knees to begin his trek towards the lab. He was very determined to end this now with destroying the device.

It was going to be rough with moving through the ducks without making too much noise and what ever damage he was going to be doing to his knees. At this point he really care at all. He had a job that needed to be done right now with moving slowly.

Sergeant Suzanne Moore was beginning to get tired. She had a container of coffee brought in to keep her awake. She had left the silver metal container sitting on the counter staring into her face. Deciding to have the coffee instead of bothering with someone to take over for a break. She moved away from the door to head on over to the counter to have a cup of coffee with a white foam cup next to it. She goes to open up the container with the coffee hot inside steaming still.

Taking a sip of the coffee with her lips burning slightly. She heard a slight noise for which she needed to investigate. Moving towards the ventilization duck, she heard it further. She decided to call the Control room with the alert. "Control room, red alert intruder is in the ducks." Talking low enough for them to hear the alert.

"This is Morton, help is on the way Sergeant." Commander Morton announced over the mike.

Meanwhile Moore had her weapon in hand with Kowalski, Hanson and three others from Master of Arms security detachment. Were waiting when Doctor Reign pushed open the vent when all of a sudden Kowalski and Patterson pulled him down onto the floor with weapons pointing into his direction.

"Doctor Teo Reign, you're under arrest for breaking into this lab along with the attempts to try and destroy the device brought onto this from Ireland. Doctor Seamus is going to be really disappointed in you and needing the answers as to why." Sergeant Moore stated with anger in her tone. Even though she was very right in her assumption for when she spoke with Captain Crane and Admiral Nelson.

"I have my reasons, even though I will ask for protection. Because once they find out that I have been arrested without destroying the device. They will try to come after me for sure and this submarine." Doctor Reign responded with Sergeant Moore telling the security detachment to take the doctor to the brig for the duration until they reach Santa Barbara.

Moments later she had Kowalski take over with her watch in order for her to speak with Admiral Nelson in his cabin. She was hoping that he was still awake.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Something to drink Sergeant Moore?" Nelson asked with getting off his bunk placing on his robe.

"No thanks sir. However I would like to say that my previous comments earlier still goes." She responded with a slight frown.

"I still can't believe it Sergeant, that Doctor Rebecca Rae would actually be his contact once she finds out that he has failed." Nelson added with his comments to the sergeant.

"We just need to speak with Doctor Teo Reign on who is his contact. He's afraid someone on this vessel is going to try and kill him sir. And I think it's going to be the doctor. This entire situation is an interesting triangle with leaving Doctor Seamus alone."

"It makes it an interesting scenario sergeant with you hitting it on the nose. What if Doctor Seamus as well is working with them as well, while the original three might of been captured, or killed in the process with the project?" Nelson says with rubbing a hand through his hair with needing to sleep.

"Sir, I would like to stay on the security attachment to try and catch the female doctor in the act. We need to end this before it gets any worse ." She insisted yawning slightly.

"Right now you're going off watch to get some sleep. I will the Master of Arms take over to keeping watch. But in the meantime Captain Crane is asking Doctor Teo Reign questions in the brig." Nelson replied with Suzanne agreeing to the sleep. She wasn't able to keep her eyes opened.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Reign was scared sitting down on the cot with Captain Crane waiting to hear his answers. "I will asked you again Doctor. Is Doctor Rebecca Rae your main contact?"

Taking a quick moment to answer the question. "Yes, captain, she is my contact. Even though it was me that had sent off the coded messages to a submarine named the Coyote some one hundred miles from this location."

"Do they have orders to try and destroy the Seaview along with the device in case you fail?"He asked with grave concern in his voice while turning to face the two guards outside of the brig.

"No. It's too dangerous for them with too many vessels having to be in the area. No doubt Doctor Seamus without realizing it to have the device exploding in the lab to cause major damage. He's been ordered to start up the device tomorrow to run it at full with the power levels."

"OMG! I just can't believe this doctor. The entire project has been a complete farce from the very beginning. Admiral Nelson needs to be told all this right away. If you need protection, I will mention it to him. But in the meantime Doctor, you're staying here in the brig until this matter is solved." Lee was angry that the Seaview and his crew were in danger. He asked the guard to open up the brig to leave and then head for Admiral Nelson's cabin.

Moments later reaching officer's country...He knocked on the Admiral's door ready for the explosion to happened with his temper.


	9. Chapter 9

Nelson Follies

Chapter Nine

"Lee, what are you trying to tell me?" Nelson asked with grave concern in his tone of voice. Placing the files back onto his desk.

"Sir, it would seem that all three of the doctors had been kidnapped a long time ago. They have either been taken to a country and placed into prison or they have been killed. Doctor Teo Reign doesn't know for sure. All he knows that it was their job to destroy the project with the final payment to be electronically sent into the accounts." Lee said with shifting his position on the edge of the desk. His leg was beginning to bother him once more, so he decided to sit down onto a chair.

"What about the submarine Doctor Reign mention?" Nelson needing to know before heading back home to Santa Barbara, California.

"I don't think they will be bothering us sir with them attacking. There are just too many vessels in the area to have them take the chance of being caught. If you like, I can take the FS-1 with Kowalski using the scanner to see if the enemy submarine is no longer around?"

"Go ahead Lee. However I warn you to be very careful with the search. If you find anything, please don't tangle with the sub and head back to the Seaview. Understand my order Captain Crane?" Nelson was serious and he didn't need to be losing his captain and Kowalski in the process.

"Very well sir, I know it's late, maybe we will have the advantage this time around." Lee moved to the intercom to call Kowalski and the Control room to have the FS-1 made ready. "Excuse me sir, while I get myself ready for the flight." Lee says with a slight frown on his face.

"Good luck Lee." He gets up to shake his hand quickly before leaving.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty five minutes later Captain Lee Crane flying the FS-1 with Kowalski sitting in the co-pilot's seat holding the scanning device to search for a submarine. Lee headed in the direction that Doctor Teo Reign had mention, while Admiral Nelson had Doctor Rebecca Rae brought to his cabin for questioning. Even though she wasn't able to begin her trek with trying to destroy the project device. She had a feeling that everything was coming to a halt with the plan. In a big way she was glad in a way after taking just too many chances.

"Anything Kowalski?" Lee asked with making a slight adjustment to the course.

"Nothing! However there has been nothing but a ton of fish and including one large whale making its way into the area sir."

Lee slightly chuckled to break up the tension inside the FS-1. "We will continue on with these coordinates for another hour before deciding to head back to the Seaview.

A few more minutes with Kowalski making an adjustment on the device. "Sir, I found something on the scanner. Take a look Captain." He bends closer to show the captain the direction of the submarine. "If I didn't know better Captain, the submarine has been hit by something to have it damaged, I believe killing all on board."

"It does look like that Kowalski. I am going to head down to check it out further. Hold on it's going to be a quick sweep with listening to the Admiral's orders." The FS-1 moving at the speed of 1200 knots slowed the decent hitting the surface before moving under the water heading for the position of the enemy submarine.

Moments later they reached the submarine with the entire surface of the submarine destroyed by some sort of an explosion. "Sir, there is radiation coming from the submarine, we need to move away from here and alert the military to have them check it out further and quarantine the area.."

"I agree Kowalski. Radio the Seaview that we are heading back to the Seaview and let them know the reason." Lee ordered making the change in the course to head back up into the sky.

"Aye Captain." Kowalski went to work with calling Sparks of the Seaview.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Doctor Rae, I am giving you a choice with having protection after what was done with the original three doctors. Why did you do this in the first place?" Nelson asked with a guard inside his cabin and another outside in the corridor.

"For money and the country I was born Admiral Nelson. I am just glad it's over with. I was getting tired of late with taking too many chances." She noted with sadness with her body movements and demeanor.

"I will see what I can do Doctor Rae with getting you the best deal possible, as with the other two as well. I just hope someday you will be able to forgive yourself for what had been done." Nelson replied with annoyance and anger building further in his voice. "Guard take Doctor Rae to the brig in a separate cell from Doctor Seamus and Doctor Teo Reign." He ordered with the guard placing the cuffs back on behind her back to head on out of his cabin.

After she left the cabin. Admiral Nelson called Sparks to contact ONI for this sector to let them know what has been going on.

"Aye sir, I will contact Admiral Trebeck." Sparks replied with moving his hands pushing in the correct frequencies along with having to be scrambled.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Author Notes." This is the final chapter for this story. Thank you for reading.**

Nelson Follies

Chapter Ten

Admiral Trebeck was shaking his head in the office of ONI for the western sector one hundred miles away from the base for which the Seaview had visited. He just couldn't believed the story from Admiral Nelson with recent reports about the great work the three doctors had been working on. But to find out that they had been replaced to destroy the program all together.

"I just can't tell you, Harriman. But if they need the protection, I will see what I can do. But it's not going to be easy trying to convince my superiors with the facts. I suggest Harry that you get the Seaview back to Santa Barbara, California as quickly as possible. The U.S. Government needs that device very badly to begin further testing." He noted with taking a sip of his cold water from the silver pitcher near his desk.

"I will have Commander Morton to change our speed to flank speed, I don't wish to take any further chances with my submarine and with the safely of the crew. No doubt Captain Lee Crane will agree with me once he gets back from his search of the enemy submarine." Nelson exclaimed with his worry status of his captain and close friend from over the years.

"Harry, please be sure to be me updated on the situation and the three doctors in your brig. Transmission out." He ended the call to continue on with his paperwork and later meeting with his command staff.

Meanwhile Admiral Nelson decided to leave his cabin to head for the Control room to see what was going on with the FS-1. Taking a few moments to reach the level of the Control Room. There was a whirlwind of activity with the crew members working. Commander Chip Morton was standing over Patterson's shoulder on radar watching the FS-1 heading back to the Seaview. Nelson walked down the spiral staircase heading for Morton's position.

"What's wrong Chip?" Nelson asked with placing a hand onto his shoulder.

"The FS-1 is heading back after reporting finding the enemy submarine with the hull crushed with all hands killed. They had to leave the area with radiation being emitted sir. A coded message was sent to the local military vessels in the area to steer clear until the radiation clears." Morton said with watching the FS-1 arriving getting ready to berth with the Seaview.

Looking around for Chief Sharkey. Nelson asked Chip the following question. "Why isn't Chief Sharkey here in the Control room?"

"He's working in the Reactor room checking out the reactor for any further lost of power finding out it was caused from the device the three doctors tried to destroy sir." Morton replied with heading for the front of the observation nose to help berth the FS-1.

With the keel hatch opened, the FS-1 with Captain Crane and his co-pilot entered to head up into the bow of the Seaview. Commander Morton opened up the hatch to have the group climb up the hatchway stairway. Captain Lee Crane begin to speak with Admiral Nelson telling him about the destruction of the enemy submarine.

"Do you know just what might of attacked them in the first place Lee?" Nelson responded with the question heading on over to the plotting table.

Rubbing a hand through his hair and the back of his neck with the onset of exhaustion from the past few days. Lee said to his friend and boss of the Nelson Institute. "Don't have a clue Admiral, but it did seem it was attacked with the entire submarine having been crushed. And besides they won't be causing us any further trouble with the three in the brig. What's our speed Chip?" He turned to face his best friend Commander Morton.

"We are at flank speed with the Admiral's orders." Chip announced with Admiral heading for the radio shack to send a coded message.

"Very well Chip, I shall be going to my cabin to rest for a few hours. When is Commander Adams supposed to be taking over the watch?" Lee says with a yawn coming on from being exhausted.

"One hour Lee, I will be able to go off watch as well with the Seaview heading home." He watched Lee take the spiral staircase not waiting to speak with Admiral Nelson further.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime later after speaking with the Military Witness protection program. Admiral Nelson decided to speak with the fake doctors to let them know the following...

"Doctors, I don't know why I am bothering with this matter. However the military officials have decided to have all three moved to a maximum security location for where protection had been granted the three of you, even though security agents were able too find out that the original doctors have been found dead in two different prisons in China and Russia." Nelson choked his words telling the information to the replicas standing in front of him in the brig with four Master of Arms officers making sure that nothing happens to the Admiral.

None of the three doctors had said anything with the guards with orders from the Admiral place them back into their cells. Even Doctor Rebecca Rae didn't bother to say one word about the entire matter. She just needed to hide from everyone. She sat back down onto her cot to lay down and try to get some sleep. It was basically the same with the other two.

Meanwhile in the Reactor room. Orders had come down from Captain Lee Crane and Admiral Nelson to remove the device and the control panel from the Reactor room and place it into the container that was in once it had arrived from Ireland and the three doctors. Chief Sharkey and three other engineers Ron Hanson, Greg and Robbie all have been serving on the Seaview for a long time.

Chief Sharkey had Hanson to place the container into the security area until the proper authorities would be able to remove it from the submarine. Admiral Nelson had received word that a convoy of Naval destroyers will be intersecting with the Seaview in eight hours sending a helicopter to pick up the three doctors and the device. General Trebeck had sent a coded message to Nelson an hour after the device was removed from the lab.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kowalski working the radar station this particular watch had advised Captain Lee Crane now rested. He was standing behind him with Nelson and Morton had seen the blimps on the screen. "Sir the destroyers will be in the area the Seaview in 15 minutes." Kowalski said at his station with Patterson next to him at sonar.

Sparks came up to the Admiral with a message in his hand. "Thanks Sparks." He walked away to head back to his radio shack to continue working his board.

"Gentlemen, the helicopter will be arriving with-in the hour. We are to have everything ready for the transfer of passengers and the device." Nelson smiled slightly with the news and relaying it to his command staff. He was going to be glad to be rid of them and the device. "I shall be in my cabin. Lee please take care of details to have the prisoners brought up to the deck once the helicopter arrives." He walked away from them needing to head for his cabin and finish up his files before arriving home to Santa Barbara, California.

EPILOG...

The Naval Apache 230 helicopter arrived upon the deck of the Seaview near the conning tower. There was very little trouble with the cutting wind of the ocean with blues skies with the sun blazing. Captain Lee Crane, Commander Morton and Commander Jeff Adams were on deck with Sergeant Joey Maquire Ascott pilot was carrying the transfer of papers for the Captain to sign off.

The three doctors with the Master of Arms watching them had ordered them to move inside the Apache helicopter with helping them to get inside with the cuffs still behind their backs.

"Captain, I will be sure to let Admiral Trebeck know that everything had gone well with the transfer." Sergeant Ascott says with looking up into the sky with the sun blazing. He hated the heat with needing to get back into the helicopter to head back to his vessel.

"Good luck Sergeant. I will advise Admiral Nelson that the three had been handed off with the start of their protection." Crane said calmly...

"Hopefully they will be able to live a normal life after the crimes they had caused with the murders of the original three doctors. Excuse me, I need to get back on board the helicopter Captain."

"Of course!" Crane turned to face the helicopter with the device and three doctors now ready to take off with the Sergeant as the pilot. Moments later the helicopter had taken off heading for the destroyer named Cozi. "Secure the detail." Crane ordered with heading back down into the bow of the Seaview.

8888888888888888888888

Five days later the Seaview arrived back to Santa Barbara, California with Angie waiting with Katya( Nelson's wife) at the dock, while Rose Marie was waiting for her husband at the Beach House not able to leave with needing to pick up the two boys from the school bus. School was letting out an hour earlier with Rose Marie receiving the information over the phone.

Angie was able to relay the information to Lee Crane heading for his own red Cobra parked. He was heading on home for his family after being away for a few weeks.

Admiral Nelson had a long report to ONI in regard to the entire matter with the three replaced doctors and the device.

Twenty five minutes later...

Lee Crane moved into the driveway of the beach house with leaving the hood up with the temperatures in the eighties. He was very excited to see his family. Walking into the beach house, it was quiet until he reached the backyard...His two boys reading with their mother after being picked up from the school bus. Christopher lifting his head was smiling when he noticed his father as with James and Rose Marie. Christopher ran over to his father just about knocking him over in excitement...

"It's wonderful to see all of you. Shall I see what your reading "Little man." His nickname for Christopher.

"Daddy, I am reading Moby Dick." His first born said with his wife giving him a cute smirk on her face.

"Well then shall we continue on with the reading session?" Lee said with sitting down next to his family...

THE END


End file.
